Selective Saving
by crystalblue19
Summary: Splendid saves Flaky and Flippy from falling to their death!...sorta. Splendid/Flaky/Flippy


**Based off of a comic I saw on Pixiv a while ago, it was pretty funny even though I couldn't understand a word the characters were saying. ;.;**

**xXx**

Why, oh why did her relaxing walk have to be ruined by this..._creature_.

Flaky squeaked meekly, holding out a hand as if to tell it to stay back as she cowered, unconsciously lifting up a leg to protect herself. Her other hand was curled up in a shaking fist, pressed against the skin of her neck as she kept her eyes warily on the yellow creature.

In her mind, she saw it giving her a death scare with gleaming scarlet eyes, a stream of red liquid dripped down its tiny beak as it took a threatening step forward, sharp claws digging into the dirt of the ground. In reality, the baby chick merely tilted its head, blinking cutely at her strange behavior and took a curious step forward.

It made a small peeping noise, and Flaky shuddered in fear, swearing that she saw rows of razor sharp teeth lining the inside of its beak. It peeped again and began hopping playfully towards her.

This time the redhead squealed and high tailed it out of there, spinning around and stumbling over her footing - she then began running away as fast as she can, hands hanging girlishly up to her squealing mouth. The chick, thinking that she was playing, peeped again and gave chase, doing surprisingly well in keeping up with the fleeing redhead.

During her run, Flaky decided to peek back to see if the chick was following her. To her horror, it still continued in its pursuit after her, in her mind she saw hungry scarlet eyes focused entirely on her as the beak filled with shark-like teeth snapped continuously during its chase, forcing her to pump her legs harder in her attempt to get away.

She cried, flailing her arms in the air wildly. Not paying attention to her surroundings at all - she never noticed that she darted right past Flippy who was leaning against one of the forest trees.

Eyes widening incredulously, Flippy could only stare as his crying friend darted right past him followed by a peeping chick. Tossing his cigarette onto the floor and stomping on it to put it out, Flippy smiled, chuckling a bit as he decided that he should save his timid friend.

Jogging after them, his emerald eyes widened as he suddenly realized that Flaky was not aware of her surroundings at all and was heading straight for a cliff. Breaking into a sprint, he called out her name just as she was a few inches away from the cliff.

"Flaky!" She spun around at the call of her name, tears in the corner of her eyes as she smiled, feeling more relieved than ever at the moment to see Flippy.

"Flip-" She was cut short as she realized that she was standing at the edge of the cliff, the fragile dirt crumbled under her weight and sent her falling backwards as gravity took over.

She screamed at the top of her lungs as her outstretched hand attempted to reach for her desperate friend. Using his speed to his advantage, Flippy practically sprung off the cliff as he grabbed onto Flaky's outstretched hand and pulled her till she was held protectively to his chest as they fell straight to the ground that was covered by piles of trees.

One hand held onto the back of her head, hiding her face against his shoulder as the other wrapped around her waist, twisting them around so that she was above him, letting him take a majority of the impact when they hit the ground. "I've got you." He told her with a smile, trying to calm her hysterical sobbing that he could hear much too clearly.

**xXx**

In town, Splendid gasped and paused in the notes that he was taking for his latest article as the sound of a woman screaming reached his ears. Humming his typical hero's theme, the reporter abandoned his notepad and glasses, running into a nearby alley for a few seconds.

A blue blur shot out and sped towards the source of the scream as fast as he can. Stopping and floating above the cliff, Splendid took a quick glance around before looking down and noticing the familiar pile of red hair, leaving behind a flurry of dandruff flakes and tears in the air the closer she fell to the ground.

Setting a determined expression, the blue haired hero then sped down quickly, reaching a hand out, he wrapped it around Flaky's arm and easily hauled her up and out of Flippy's arms. Slipping an arm behind her back and one under her legs, Splendid carried her bridal style as he stopped and simply floated in the air, smiling at the female while completely oblivious to the still falling male.

Flippy could only hold a confused arm up as he gazed at the hero carrying his friend that he tried to save. His face was filled with confusion and fear as he continued to plummet towards the ground. Did the hero seriously not see him falling with Flaky?

"What the fu-" Was all that was heard before Flippy disappeared into the piles of trees, probably hitting the ground - or if he was lucky, got snagged on a branch.

Flaky squeaked in fear and worry as her friend disappeared completely from view. Why didn't Splendid save her friend too? Surely he saw the arms wrapped around her before he grabbed her, right?

Her terror filled eyes shifted back and forth from the trees to Splendid's smiling face as he slowly began to lower them to the ground where Flippy fell.

Splendid merely kept his sky blue eyes shut, smile sticking permanently on his masked face. He could easily imagine that the beautiful woman in his arms was gazing at him with crimson eyes filled with gratefulness and adoration, as his blue hair flowed smoothly around his face, accentuating his handsome features as he continued their slow descent. In reality Flaky was staring at him openly in fear, not believing that he could have such a carefree smile after he let someone fall to their possible death.

Not feeling all that safe anymore, Flaky shivered in his arms, hoping that they'd reach the floor soon. Splendid cradled her closer to his muscled chest, rubbing a hand comfortingly against the underside of her smooth leg. "Don't worry Flaky. I won't let you fall."

Flaky felt her eye twitch. But he had let Flippy fall...

"S-Splen-" He cut her off with a cocky smile, vainly thinking that Flaky wanted to give him a victory kiss for saving her.

"I know Flaky, you can kiss me when we reach the ground, okay?" All her fear dissipated as she blinked owlishly at the overly proud hero. Seriously? Was his ego seriously that big that he automatically assumed that she wanted to kiss him because he saved her?

"N-no, Splend-" He cut her off. Again.

He chuckled. "Calm down Flaky. I know you want to kiss me so badly but don't worry, we're almost at the ground." Flaky blushed and just decided to keep perfectly still and quiet since he keeps interrupting her thinking that he knows what she was going to say.

They finally reached the ground and Flaky frantically turned her head left and right, trying to catch any sign of her fallen friend. She frowned sadly when she spotted no sign of him anywhere. Could he have survived and managed to crawl away or something?

Her train of thoughts was interrupted as Splendid placed her back onto her feet and touched her shoulders. She blinked and looked up at him.

Her face flared up, eyes widening dramatically once she noticed how close his face was to hers. He had a light blush sprinkled across his cheeks, sky blue eyes half closed as he puckered his lips eagerly, making small smacking noises along with looking like an exact replica of a fish.

"I'm ready for my kiss~" Flaky whimpered and pushed at his persistent face, trying her hardest to keep those fish lips away from her.

"You don't deserve a fucking kiss - you deserve a knife in the ass. You pathetic excuse of a hero." A deep voice rumbled from the bushes nearby.

Flaky dropped her hands from Splendid's face, feeling her stomach instantly drop at the chillingly familiar voice. "F-Fliqpy."

Right as his name left her lips, the man in question crawled out from inside the bushes he landed in. His legs twisted and broken from the fall, he was forced to crawl along on his belly like a snake.

His glowing yellow eyes narrowed in on the still smiling hero, who was oblivious to his change. "Oh sure, save the bitch who practically ran off the cliff herself but don't save the fucker that jumped off after her." He hissed, extremely pissed off at his crippled state and desperately wanted revenge on the one who let him break his legs.

"My, Flippy, you've got quite the potty mouth today." Splendid laughed cheerfully much to Fliqpy's growing annoyance.

Pulling out his Bowie knife, Fliqpy stabbed it into the ground and used it to help him pull his body towards his targets. Flaky whimpered and hid meekly behind Splendid, clinging to his sleeve.

Splendid smiled wider at Flippy's struggling form, wrapping a protective arm around Flaky's shaking form. "What were you doing in the bushes anyways, Flippy? Do you need help going to a hospital or something?"

Flaky stopped shaking and gazed at the blue hero. So, he really didn't know that he let Flippy fall earlier? She smiled and leaned against him at the generosity of his offer to take Flippy to the hospital.

But despite the proud male's words, Fliqpy was able to catch the cocky smirk that he sent the downed soldier when Flaky looked away, along with the malicious glint that flashed in his sky blue eyes. Discreetly, Fliqpy saw the hero lift up his other hand when Flaky wasn't looking and flipped him the bird while sticking his tongue out teasingly.

So, that asshole _did_ let him fall on purpose!

His golden eye began to twitch rapidly as he felt his temper shoot through the roof, he growled loudly, stabbing the ground viciously as he used all his strength to drag himself to the still cocky looking hero, a murderous aura flowed off of his crawling form in large waves. Imagining all kinds of ways that he would kill him once he gets his hands on him.

Well, actually it's more like after he gets his hands on a kryptonut.

_Then_ he'll give him the most humiliating and excruciating death that he could think of.

**xXx**

**I'm really digging this triangle right now, especially Splendid/Flaky. xp **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D (hehe, sorry AmI, I'm wasting my time making a oneshot instead of updating my other stories. ;p)**


End file.
